the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lyon
Overview The illustrious city of Lyon was settled by the French long before they began to expand into eastern territory. While close in proximity to the central capital, Lyon isn't as populated as the other central cities, as most of the French have migrated into the eastern jungles. As it is a French city by heart, one can expect exotic foods, grand and magnificent architecture and a strong focus on music and the arts. However, as it is known of the French of Sapphiria, they are not above having a good time. It is easy to mistake their sophisticated exterior and considering them to be high class and uptight. More than the other inhabitants of Sapphiria, the French are the most playful, and reflect this in their city structure. Brothels and nightclubs are plentiful, and one can expect a stray dancer on the street in the late hours of the night. City Sectors Arts Districts While the entire city is full of vibrant color, the Arts district is by far the most lively of the five. The one-way streets are painted depending on the directions they travel: the northern roads are painted blue, the southern roads are painted red, eastern roads are painted yellow, and the western roads are painted green. There are many museums in this district as well, which old paintings from the Old World as well as the newer paintings that have arrived after the Great War. There are also many concert halls in the area, where symphonies typically take place. This district brings in most of the money, along with the Entertainment sector. Entertainment/Red Light District The entertainment district mainly hosts the luxury things of life, such as the brothels, bars, pubs, and clubs. These things are what Lyon has become most famous for. Their dancers come from a variety of different kingdoms, continents, and worlds. Within the clubbing businesses, there are three different types of clubs: the illegal fight rings, the dance types, and gambling casinos. The bars and pubs also have a vast variation, though there are one too many to name. Cour d'alimentation This sector is unique to the French's tastes, because they dabble the most in the exotic foods of the lands of the world. This district is the second smallest district of Lyon, because it is only frequented by the various chefs, who come from all over to learn how to cook for the rest of the world. The name comes from the french term for 'food court', because of the intense influence from the French culture throughout the city. There's many different types of restaurants, because of the diversity of cooking styles in the continent. Traveler's District This is the smallest district. It is filled with hotels and bed and breakfasts. This district is in the shape of a line that goes through the rest of the districts. It helps those who are travelling through the city experience all the aspects that the city has to offer. There is not much to this district besides having the benefit of exploring all the districts of the city within a day. For travelers, future residents, or tourists, this district is the best to venture through to be able to determine the reputation of the city. Residential District Of course, there is a residential district within Lyon, where all the citizens live. This sector is divided by the income levels, like most residential areas. If the queen regnant comes to the city, she stays in her personal manor, which is in a gated and guarded community. This community is on the higher end of the sector, while the slums tend to go near the outskirts of the city limits and into the surrounding jungle. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire